


Ch 16: Your carriage awaits.

by Adaese



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Elementary (TV), The Rose and The Ring - William Makepeace Thackeray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:43:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaese/pseuds/Adaese





	Ch 16: Your carriage awaits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Syrena_of_the_lake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrena_of_the_lake/gifts), [Transposable_Element](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/gifts), [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts).



They were met at Bosforo airport by an old lady who introduced herself only as "your driver". Eustace was rather taken aback; he'd pulled as many strings as necessary to get them to Bosforo, but hadn't expected any further courtesies. A few polite words settled that this particular string had been pulled by Blackstick, who was, it seems, as eager to meet them as they were to consult with her. A few more polite words settled that no, they couldn't possibly allow her to help with the luggage, but yes, she was welcome to cluck through the bars of the carrier at Sherlock and the hatchling. Sherlock hissed back at her.

The first mistake, Eustace realised, had been in allowing Sherlock out of the carrier as soon as they left the terminal. His and Joan's apologies were profuse, but Sherlock seemed entirely unrepentant.

The second mistake, Eustace realised very soon after, had been in forgetting that Blackstick was an old-school fairy. The type who insists on the proper courtesies. The type who loves nothing better than lurking incognito by wells, ready to curse random rude strangers with a mouthful of toad, and who should never be left off the invitation list at a christening. The type who, in this day and age, will leave a dragon-drawn chariot in an airport carpark and introduce herself to her guests only as "your driver".


End file.
